American Sweetheart
by MishiSin
Summary: When a secret deal was made centuries ago stating America's romance life to be off limits was broken by France it has the other nations competing for the americans affection, he isn't call the melting pot of cultures for nothing. Too bad he's also an obvious child who can't read the atmosphere to save his life... or can he? World/America
1. Prolouge

**I promised to rewrite it and now I am starting to! It's going to much different with more of a plot base instead of multiple oneshots. Hopefully it's not as cringy as before either. It's a tad longer as well.**

The ticking of that damn clock was annoying the living hell out of America. If it wasn't for the fact he absolutely must attend this silly meeting than he'd be out of the cold boardroom before you could say cheese crackers. If only to get away from that clock, which only served to make him feel miserable about all the time he was wasting dying in this place.

The most annoying part about this whole thing was that the meeting taking place currently wasn't even the first meeting that he had been forced to attend today. Nope, it was in fact the fourth which means the american was about three minutes from attacking anyone unfortunate enough to try and speak to him.

Well anyone rude that would try and speak to him, to be honest he was kinda hoping someone would start something. That way he could jump in and not actually be in any trouble, or at least not in as much trouble as he would be in if he were to start something.

America's fingers tapped rapidly on the wooden table he shifted restlessly in a matching wooden, not to mention horribly uncomfortable, chair. Seriously who made chairs this stiff, no human being or in this case nation wanted to deal with a classic case of 'oh my god I can't feel my ass'. If you had a kink for that kind of stuff than you should stay a million miles away from him because that shit is unnatural. Though knowing Germany he probably had the chairs meant to be so uncomfortable just to spite all the nations that he hates, his chair is probably super comfy and totally not killing his ass.

He lifted up a pencil and drew a few random circles and abstract shapes that he hoped weren't some cult symbols. The last thing America wanted was to summon some ghosts, even boredom was better than those transparent zombie wannabe's. Even the thought of accidentally summoning something ruined the slightly relaxing doodling thing he had going on so he stopped in favor of poking Canada's arm.

Unfortunately his sibling was used to this sort of instigating and merely ignore America's light pokes. Knowing full well that he wouldn't do anything noticeable, sometimes he can get Canada to poke him back but it seemed like today was one of those days where his northern brother was not in a mood to play. In Fact he seemed rather adamant on ignoring America. Someone probably accused him of something that America had done previously, it happens more often than either of them would like to admit. This didn't stop him from poking Canada's newly pressed suit with slightly less vigor than before, it's not fun if he didn't do anything.

Maybe he should take a nap, America allowed his eyes to fall shut and just as he began to relax a cold hand suddenly slapped down on his neck. America yelped his eyes fluttering open and he turned to look at imposing green eyes.

"Excuse me? America are you seriously not paying attention?!" An englishman, the personification of Britain to be precise, shouted. His bushy eyebrows that looked so much like little bugs raising up to hide comically behind his messy bangs.

America quickly raised a hand over his mouth to cover a gasp of laughter and tried in a horrible attempt to look serious. "Of course I was, but to be honest the hero hasn't got any time for this bullshit." He replied cheerfully, hollywood worthy smile in full effect.

England took a minute to process his words, after that it took less than a second for his face to explode in an angry red. America kept smiling, wondering if maybe Germany would cancel the meeting if England killed him. Because honestly dying seems like a better option than listening to Monaco drone on and on about how trash is clearly trying to overtake humanity. It totally was but she wasn't even giving a solution, just bragging about how clean she herself was.

"You little bugger! No wonder everyone thinks you're an idiot." England hissed, his deep voice making the words seem a lot creepier than intended. Kinda like a creepy guy that offers you candy if you get in his car.

America glared, why did everyone always jump to calling him stupid or fat. Really apparently these old geezers had no comebacks given they always use the same ones! It was no fun to argue with someone when all they did was same the same stuff over and over again. He'll never understand why teens like arguing with old people, it's like talking to a wall that likes to scream.

"I'm not an idiot get some better insults Arthur." America sang the brit's human name, which was kinda harsh since the nations weren't really supposed to use each others human names when they weren't close or at a meeting. For some reason everyone got really flustered whenever America said their name, it was the easiest way for him to win an argument without having to smack anyone.

True to his thoughts England immediately stiffened up, his face fading to more of a pink color rather than red. He wasn't sure if this was improvement or if he had just shocked him enough to chill out. Either way he sort of wins, he can't really get in trouble for saying England's human name either so no one could yell at him without seeming nit picky.

"Don't say my name like that." England mumbled looking back at his papers avoiding France's wiggling eyebrows.

France like usual refused to be ignore and simply leaned on top of England's paper with a flourish, somehow making flopping on a table look fabulous.

"Would you rather him say it in a different way?" France purred, winking at both America and England. America gave him a blank look while England went straight to his stuttering and screaming mode. Dude really needs to learn the art of chill.

"Like how dude? I know I'm pronouncing it right so don't throw that crap at me." America replied, pulling his own papers away from underneath France's body. Monaco kept droning on despite the disturbance but to be honest the three weren't the loudest people there.

"Non, I meant would he rather you scream it." France tittered, sitting up quickly when England tried to slap his head with a briefcase. Canada quickly reached over and snatched the briefcase away pinching England when he tried to grab it back, which cause France to laugh and England's attention reverted back to smacking France.

America snickered at the two rough housing before giving Canada a 'cover your ears' look. Some people would just think they were staring at each other but America uses this look so often Canada knows when he's about to do something stupid.

"Arthur!" America screamed, laughing loudly when the brit momentarily released France's shirt to stare at him with a red face.

"Don't you start git! I said not to call me that!" England yelled ducking when France tried to pull his tie back.

America hummed leaning away from the two. "Nooo, you said not to sing it. Well to be precise you said," America let his voice drop to a mimic England's deep tone and accent, "Don't say my name like that."

Both France and even Canada snorted, or France laughed and Canada tried hiding his smile behind his sleeve. England glared his sharp eyes even more narrow than usual, he reached forward and tried to grab America's jacket but the blonde refused to be choked out instead he fell back and landed in his brothers lap.

Canada glared pushing America off in a totally unbrotherly way. Allowing England to grab the americans foot and pull him out from underneath the table.

America screamed grabbing some unknown nations foot to avoid being dragged to his death. Normally he doesn't get involved when France and England fight but the meeting was boring and he was practically drowning in misery he didn't expect England to go all horror character attack mode.

Whoevers foot America was holding onto suddenly moved and tried to kick him off. America whined holding tighter and a moment later the foot stopped resisting and England stopped pulling. America was momentarily excited but than realized that they're probably in trouble.

Being the totally heroic person he was America rolled out from underneath the table to see a very angry Germany looking down at him. America winked and stood up quickly looking over to see Romano glaring at him… so that's whose foot it was.

"All three of you are behaving like children, normally I'd allow this type of behavior to continue but hiding underneath a table is much too childish to ignore." Germany gave America such a disapproving look he couldn't help but look away awkwardly his face feeling awfully warm.

"Not to mention England behaving like a crazed hospital patient. Grabbing someone and attempting to do whatever the hell you were doing-" Germany continued until France interrupted.

"Grope him." The frenchman accused, falling backwards to avoid England's fist.

"That's not at all what I was going to do! I was just going to slap him!" England defended his voice too rushed and panicky for America's taste.

"Dude that's creepy." America muttered, still refusing to look Germany in the eye. He had no problem getting England into more trouble.

"That's not what I was doing!" England screeched, silencing only when Germany slapped the back of his head.

"The meeting is adjourned everyone leave." Germany stated suddenly, face palming when the other nations literally ran out of the room. Italy lingered walking over to Germany pulling on his arm.

"Ve, Germany why don't we go get pasta… the meeting is over like you said so there's no point in disciplining them. I doubt America would stay anyways." Italy sang, tugging Germany away from the three trouble makers. He waved at America as they left.

America waved back until the two were out of sight, he than spun around and smacked the back of England's head.

The british man yelped grabbing the back of his head glaring. "What the hell was that for?" He whined.

America shrugged, "For being an asshole I guess." In reality America just wanted to get back for when England hit him earlier, seriously did he really think that he was just going to let himself get hit with no repercussions. Nope, usually he did shit like screwing around with his car but he wasn't in the mood to do anything clever.

"Bugger off arse." England whispered, kicking France's leg lightly. The three were clearly done fucking around, which meant they needed to head back to their hotels or homes. Given this was Germany the former is what America planned but he didn't really fancy being bored in a hotel room, least he make the mistake of trying to prank call people again. He hadn't met to call Romano but he did and oh boy was he chewed out for it.

America groaned glancing at his watch. His flight back to the states didn't even leave until tomorrow morning. He could call his boss but the meeting wasn't supposed to end for another two hours which meant any text or call would be ignored. So America had to more or less entertain himself. Being left to his own devices was almost as bad as having to listen to boring speeches.

"Are you guys doing anything, because I have no idea what I'm going to do." America asked, both France and England seemed to perk up. France even adorning a flirty smile.

"I was planning on making my way back to France but perhaps you'd like to go eat?" The flirty man offered, America smiled and was about to agree when England suddenly interjected.

"No way in hell will he go with you alone, America come with me. We'll go to one of those stupid restaurants you like. I'll pay." America turned to England eagerly, saving money was always a plus.

France glared at the british man and grabbed America's hand. "Non, I offered first. Besides I always pay, like a true frenchman unlike you pisse-froid."

England inhaled sharply, "Listen hear frog, I refuse to allow you this sort of headway. We already agreed on certain terms with the others-"

"That doesn't include taking him out on a friendly date.' France interrupted, a smug look crossing his face.

America was slightly curious as to what these terms were and how many others knew about them. It would be totally uncool if they all had some secret get together party and didn't invite him, why wouldn't they invite the hero? Sure it might be annoying but he was still kinda fun. Fun enough that France and England were arguing about who got to take him out on a date- wait a date?

"Dude 'friendly date'? We're literally just going to get something to eat… like no homo." America said, glancing between the two rivals.

"America you are gay." England stated plainly. His face blank yet somehow looking annoyed, maybe it was the eyebrows. He was right though, despite using the no homo language America did prefer men over women, not that girls weren't pretty they were just not his type.

"Yeah but right now it's just two friends going out." America replied stressing the word 'friends'. He wasn't sure but he could of swore both England and France made a face at the word.

"What a stupid word." France muttered. America looked at his sour face and back to England.

"Look, standing here all day arguing isn't on my agenda. Why don't we all three just go somewhere together? That way we're not fighting!" America exclaimed, pouting when both England and France seemed against it.

"Mon lapin, don't you think it would be a better idea to just leave the grumpy flea to his own fate?" France suggested, ignoring the murderous look England threw his way.

"Or perhaps it would be an ideal day if you were to ditch the frog and come with me. I'm much better company than the pervert." England taunted, grinning smugly his large eyebrows rose up tauntingly making America think about that one megamind meme.

France rolled his eyes, "Ah you are one to talk, at least I'm not in some sort of secret pervert cult. I spread love and warm nights not just sex like you angleterre."

America looked at England alarmed. The dude is in a what?! He wasn't even aware secret pervert cults existed! Much less one the self proclaimed gentleman would be in one, than again England did have a history of being overly sexual. Or at least a teeny bit pushy, he was horrible during the opium wars. That was something America preferred not to think about.

"It's not a cult France, it's merely a trio that I happen to be apart of. We're not perverts either." England defended himself hissingly. Glancing at America with what might have been guilt. "Japan is in it."

Immediately America relaxed, Japan the country might have done some weird things but he knew the personification was a chill guy. He'd never be in a pervert cult at least. Well unless it had to do with kawaii anime people, in that case Japan would be all over it. Or if it had to do something with yaoi, America still isn't sure what that is and Japan was adamant on making sure it stayed that way.

France and England had continued bickering and the longer they stood here the longer America had to wait for food. Which meant he needed to make a decision. Going was France was asking for a good time, the frenchman was hella flirty but he knew how to entertain guests and loved doing impressions of famous french cartoon characters which made him automatically America's first choice. However he hadn't done much with England lately, he sort of avoids the crass englishman if not only to avoid being picked on. But that made him feel the tiniest bit bad and when it came down to it England could be enjoyable company as well...

America snapped his fingers and grinned brightly "Okey dokey, so I've come to a conclusive decision!" He announced, both France and England gave each other cocky looks.

"I'm going out with France-" France pinched England's arm as he went to argue, "But, I'll go out with England tomorrow morning before I leave. That way we won't have to go together because you two have issues, but I don't actually have to choose anyone! I'm going with France first because he offered first." America amended, grinning like a loon at the other twos dumbfounded expressions.

England tapped his chin thinking for a moment before nodding, "That actually seems rather well thought out and fair. I agree."

France nodded as well, clapping his hands together. "So that means we'll be going to a small place called Chez Mamie! It's not as well done as the restaurants in my country but it is still french."

America shrugged waving goodbye to England who made an awkward half wave in return. "That sounds okay, I'm cool with french food." America replied to France who winked in return.

"Then let us be off, it's almost seven so it will be appropriate for me to say that you are going to have one of the best nights out of your life." France sang, hooking his arm around America's own and leading them both out of the building.

America briefly wondered if he should have told both of them to fuck off, but the promise of free food and a fun night quickly chased that thought out of his head. Maybe France would mention something mean but at least he'd cover it up nicely.

He failed to notice the eager jump in France's step and his oblivious mind had already forgotten the weird fact that France and England had some sort of deal involving him.


	2. FrUs

**Ah I'll try updating every one to two weeks, no promises though! Sorry if this seems a tad serious but I wanted to show the ships weren't just silly but like America legitimately likes these people I guess. Plus writing France with feelings is a need.**

France was… something else to say the least. The country itself was fascinating and America loved learning about the rich french history. It's still not as amazing as his history but he would admit it was pretty cool. Which takes a lot to admit given they were literally the personifications of their countries.

One thing about France that always has America reeling is how old he is. Compared to the american France has had centuries of experience and time to hone skills, which obviously means he's got to be really good at something even if that something is giving tours. Seriously America has never been too invested in walking around after eating but this was almost magical the way France would point the most miniscule things and treat them like it was something special was amazing.

Every little flower had some interesting story and fact about it, he honestly only came for free food but the walk was quickly making the thought of just leaving disappear. The food was amazing, contrary to the popular opinion of his fellow nations America actually did enjoy foods other than his amazing hamburger. Plus it was free and made by someone other than him, which makes it a million times yummier.

The dinner talk was less awkward than he had assumed, France went on about how annoying England was for awhile like he usually does but than he moved to more interesting topics like recent movies and competitions in his country. America hadn't planned on enjoying anything other than the food but spending time with France was oddly intimate not sexually like he had thought it would be but sort of… romantic? Not the mainstream kiss and go romance but an actual pleasant meeting between two people, like the ones in the stories his nannies would read him when he was a mere colony, the same ones that he wouldn't admit he still enjoyed after all they were childish and a full fledged country had no time for magical fantasies America was much too busy being a hero!

Still it would be nice… America shook his head furiously willing any sort of romantic or soft thought to rid his brain. His face burned when he realized what he was thinking, he was a world power having a relationship was too risky it could affect his decisions and bias. They were already heading back to his hotel room so hopefully he could fight any weird thoughts like those before then.

"Amérique, are you feeling okay? We can call a cab to take you back instead of walking." France offered pausing in his story about how he and Germany once fell in the river they were standing up. His stories ranged from abstract romances to real experiences but all of them were as interesting as the last, even the ridiculous ones. Calling a cab would end the stories but he'd be able to clear his head without France whispering in his ear.

America took a deep breath tempted to say yes, he got the free food and even a few blackmail worthy stories to use against Germany in the future there was no reason to stay when he should be doing work or at least trying to contact his boss. It was well after time the meeting would should have originally ended yet he didn't really feel like leaving.

"No I'm fine, I am surprised Germany let himself be surprised by a squirrel. I could see you be a scaredy cat but a guy as big as Germany no way." America replied teasingly, apparently France and Germany spent quite a bit of time together which meant he was hearing plenty of interesting stories about the german that he wouldn't have expected, like falling into a river because a small squirrel hissed at them.

France let out an offended gasp, dramatically holding his hand to his chest. "Amérique I'm shocked! I thought you held a higher opinion of moi, after all I did assist you in kicking Angleterre's sorry ass." France smirked his violet eyes lighting up as he grabbed America's hand bringing it up to his face.

"I remember how small you were, just a child really. Well you are practically the same height but you've certainly matured since than… which is why that stupid deal really shouldn't be considered legitimate anymore." The frenchman grumbled the last bit mentioning the apparent deal him and a few others had. A deal that had something to do with the america which had been made a while ago apparently.

America snorted trying not to think about any of the nations plotting against him, really it was just paranoia from the cold war that still reared its ugly head occasionally. "While I'm grateful you helped little old me I know it was only to get back at England. You guys really hate each other." He replied shrugging of France's hand and continuing their walk.

France huffed speeding up to reach his side again. "Non, well yes technically I wanted to get on England's nerves but I also felt like you deserved a chance to be free. I believe in the freedom of man almost as much as you do remember?"

America sighed, it was true that France had a history of revolutions and changes not to mention it was some of his people that thought of the statue of Liberty which was one of the most popular freedom icons in the world. He still didn't feel like France or really any of the nations helping him through his own revolution had the purest intentions, despite what people thought he really wasn't an idiot. Oblivious and silly yes an idiot no.

"Yeah yeah old man, this conversation is boring let's talk about something cooler like robots." America complained, honestly he didn't want to talk about stuff like history for once he wanted to talk about normal stuff, like normal 'people' stuff not normal nation stuff. He actually wanted France to tell another story but saying that would result in a boosted ego and America wouldn't be able to handle France bragging to England about it later.

"Oui, oui. Hmm I know little about robots since technology is not my favorite thing in the world-" France started making a face at just the mention of something techy.

"You're a technophobe." America interrupted smiling, France frowned nodding.

"Maybe I'm a tad technophobic but I know how to get around without all those silly self driving cars or fancy cell phones. People nowadays have no class, they're always on their phones instead of entertaining guests. What happened to the time of dance and amour?" France lamented, swinging his arms in the air dramatically. The frenchman than flipped his shoulder length golden hair over his shoulder and continued, "Even Italy has given into the temptations of television and I personally trained him! Where did the love of love go, no one seems to be interested in anything other than the dreaded 'netflix and chill'". He visibly shivered at those last words looking as if they were on par with murder.

"Hey at least everyone's less homophobic… sort of. From what I heard you guys never really cared for keeping it in your pants in the past anyways. I guess it's best being prude is apparently as horrible as sinning if you're human, now at least people can say they've watched online porn so they're technically not a complete sex virgin." America chirped enjoying how horrified France looked as he finished his sentence.

"That is not how it works at all Amérique! Love and sex are something you must experience you can't just watch someone else have sex and expect to suddenly be gifted in the way of love making. Have you ever watched porn it's horrendous!" France shrieked gripping America's arms and shaking him slightly.

"Nah I don't really watch porn I can't get past the fact that everyone always seems to be total strangers who the hell sleeps with a plumber guy? I mean I get going for someone rich but… a plumber? Those girls are usually hot too so like talk about low standards, not there's anything wrong with plumbers but come on." America laughed, France sighed but nodded.

"I believe one should experience love and not watch it but if you're going to watch others enjoy life than you should watch something of high quality. I'd recommend erotic novels, not that twilight fanfiction that was hideous and uncaring sex try something nicer." France suggested judging by his vain look America could guess he implying he read a french novel. Which was too bad since he hated reading french there was nothing dumber than giving a chair a gender.

"Hey I actually like twilight and no I will not read sex books even if they are in french." America replied ignoring the affronted gasp from France.

"Besides all your novels are sad and weird, I don't understand any of it and I can read french thank you very much." America continued frowning at the thought of the dark french novels with such twisted and confusing ends. They were nothing like his own stories of heros and heroines falling in love and defeating evil.

"Anything I make has meaning beyond meaning like real love. As for the happy ending surely you don't expect every book to have a perfect end? Love especially has a tendency to end in tragedy" France lamented, looking away from America with a solemn expression.

America shrugged turning to watch a bird flutter across the water leaving a few feathers behind, "I don't like romance books unless they have a cute ending. What's the point in love if it ends making you sad or unsatisfied in the end."

France stared at for a minute his fingers brushing against one of the delicate roses that were growing from the bushes perched along the street, "Perhaps you're right love is meant to be beautiful, but you would never truly treasure anything if nothing has never been taken away from you. I've lost people before while it hurts it helps me see what I desire."

America watched France who was now walking in front of him. He wasn't sure what France was implying by that but he wasn't interested in his reasoning. What he said might be true but that doesn't mean America has to like or agree with it. There's nothing better than a happily ever after and no one could argue with a perfect ending. He wonders what had to happen for France to have such a serious mindset but he was really old so there's probably multiple things that have led him to this point. Still that distant expression bothered America greatly, France was supposed to be a light hearted flirt not someone who talks about loss like it's a friend. It's almost funny how they went from talking about porn to something so serious.

America huffed catching up to France and grabbing his arm stopping him from walking farther. "Don't look like that, tell me about those flowers over there. Just because something bad happens doesn't mean that's what life is about I don't know what I want but I know it isn't something tragic so tell me a happy story!" He yelled not really meaning to sound so aggressive but he'd rather talk about politics than something like this. America wasn't the type to really comfort he was used to pushing past feelings, that being the only way he could manage to deal with all the shit nations have to experience.

France was silent for a moment and America felt cold waiting for the frenchman to say anything, even if it was something lewd. "A red rose is an unmistakable expression of love they convey deep emotions be it love, longing or desire. Would you like to hear another story as I walk you back?" France asked his lips quirking upwards as he picked the flower America had been pointing at and handing it to him.

America held the flower careful to avoid thorns, "I'd love too just make sure it ends happily."

"I'm not sure of the ending yet but I truly hope it ends as perfect as you imagine." France whispered locking his arm with America's and leading him back to the hotel with a story about a blue bird and red rose.

Neither of the two realized a very shocked nation watching them.

 **So its obviously shorter than the first chapter but the beginning ships will be more incognito until the other nations find out that America is now has a romance option. The deal will be explained better later.**


	3. UkUs

**So eh not dead. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter cringe!**

* * *

The next morning was interesting to say the least. America made sure to wake early as to not piss England off by being late or unruly. After a quick shower and rechecking all of his packed things he texted England to come over.

His roomie aka Canada seemed less than pleased about America heading off.

"We were supposed to take the 7 am flight together, I'm not going to wait until ten to leave Alfred I've got a lot of work to do." His brother chastised, making sure to give him a few pointed glares.

"Yeah I know but I promise England that I'd go out with him, and a hero always keeps his promises! Besides I don't know why you even want to travel with me, last time all you did was sleep." America grumbled.

Canada flushed quickly raising from the bed, "I was tired and that was like five years ago! You seemed so intent on getting my attention at that meeting that I was going to try and spend time with you but if you'd rather hang out with England than fine."

"Don't say it like that, sounds like you're accusing me of running off with my boyfriend. I made a promise and I'm going to keep it. We can hang out when I get back… or you could go with me?" America suggested, it might actually be a good idea for Canada to go.

England tends to be less cranky when his brother was around. Canada had that effect on pretty much everyone. At first America thought it was because he was quiet but than he realized it's because he always looks so judgmental. Like a really grumpy moose, he just stares. Canada says it's called people watching but he knows better than to take his brothers word when it comes to his supposed 'kindness'.

"I'm not going to chaperone your date Alfred. Despite what you think I have better things to do with my time." Canada huffed crossing his arms.

America pouted for a second before glaring, "Like what? Making a hundred pancakes and crying when you run out of syrup."

"It was one time!" Canada shrieked covering his face. "I was at a low point Alfred, it hurts that you won't drop it."

"You make fun of me for crying when I dropped my coffee." America said shrugging. It was hard to feel bad for the canadian when you realized how evil he truly was.

"Because you do it every time! Who cries when they spill coffee?" Canada threw his arms over America's shoulders and went limp.

America yelped quickly stiffening up to prevent both of them from falling to the ground. Canada might have an inch on him but oh boy did he wear that height with power.

"Bro stop! I swear I'll let you fall." America yelled leaning against Canada to keep him from slipping.

"No you won't."

"I will."

"Don't lie it's unbecoming."

"I'll lick you." America warned, almost instantly Canada lifted his arms away from America.

"You didn't win, I just have to leave for my flight." Canada stated stepping away from America.

He laughed pushing his sibling slightly, "Yeah right, and you just so happened to need to leave now! You're just a germaphobe."

"Wow Alfred I'm surprised you knew such a big word." Canada clapped slowly glaring.

"For someone that fears a tongue you seem awfully bold at the moment." America stuck his tongue out a bit and stepped towards Canada.

Canada yelped quickly backing away, "Don't lick me! You realize how gross that is?"

"It's an easy defense Matthew you're just a coward." America teased, using his brother's human name to make the insult a tad more personal.

"I will throw you out the-" Canada started to speak freezing when there was a sharp knock from the door.

"There's only one person who knocks like a hardass." America whispered sliding over to the door and opening it.

"BB! How do you do?" America shouted winking at a now disgruntled englishman.

"The hell does bb mean?" England asked raising a single large bushy eyebrow.

"British buddy."

"Do you purposely try to annoy me or does it just come naturally?" England hissed glaring.

Luckily this was his, omg America please stop this nonsense, glare not his actual I'm pissed off at you glare. There was a difference between the two, it was minuscule practically non-existent but to those that see both glares often it was an easy to know which was being used.

"Man you know everything comes naturally to a hero. Besides I know you like when I think about you." America sang leaning towards him.

England turned a funny shade of red as he stuttered in reply. "I do not, you are so annoying! If you weren't so pretty I doubt anyone would want to be anywhere near you."

America was quiet staring at the slightly shorter man. He actually wasn't too surprised by what he said, England had a tendency to accidentally compliment him when he was flustered. Last time he called him a golden ray of sunshine. Which was oddly detailed since America is pretty sure all sunshine is goldish looking?

"Glad you think I'm pretty, gonna stare into my eyes next or do you want me to dish out a few compliments beforehand?" America teased tapping England's nose.

"Can we just leave, you have a flight to catch later correct?" The lemon blond muttered.

America heard Canada's muffled laughter as he nodded. "Yeah I do, where are we going to eat anyways?" He asked as he stepped out of the room with his luggage in tow.

"Somewhere near the airport I suppose." England said taking a bag from America and walking down the hallway.

"Wow you don't put half the effort into dates as France." America huffed jumping next to a now red England.

"What makes you think this is a date idiot! I thought you said you don't go on dates…" He trailed off in reply, his pale cheeks still red.

While what he said was slightly true it was also kinda wrong? America wasn't sure if he went on dates, sure he's went out before but he never really tried to see it in a romantic light. However the 'outing' with France last night was nice to say the least. He supposed he wouldn't be too terrible to go out on dates if it meant he got free food and slightly enjoyable company. So yeah maybe he doesn't mind if this was a date.

England certainly wasn't attractive in the same way France was. Sure they were both slim and the same height but that's where there similarities ended. France had longish blonde hair while England had rather choppily cut short bushy hair. It was much shorter than America's anyways. His hair was nothing compared to his bushy eyebrows. Though he supposed if he stared long enough they weren't terribly unattractive. The most eye catching thing was probably his face. England's face was sharper than France, though his face was clean since he shaved regularly he still managed to have a gruff look. Unlike America who had a natural 'baby face' as Canada put it. His face really wasn't that round he just didn't grow facial hair. The most attractive thing about England would easily be his eyes, they were well eye catching. Not a lot of people have bright green eyes like that and while he was typically glaring with those things they were still pretty hot looking.

The more he thought about it the more he realized he didn't hate England as much as he thought he did. Well he never hated him really, before the revolution they were like brothers but that bond was broken by America after the war. Despite what others seem to think the revolution was invoked purely by the determination of freedom and equality it had nothing to do with his relationship with England. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't tried to impress the british man many times afterwards. Perhaps he's always had a small crush, it was hard to describe their 'special' relationship.

"Why are you staring at me?" England asked suddenly, they were now standing at the car not moving.

America, being pulled out of his thoughts, shrugged, "I guess I was checking you out sort of? If we dated would you be nicer cause I'm not fucking with someone that's always calling me a fatass."

England gaped at him perfectly still, "What…" He muttered though with his accent it sounded a lot funnier. God british people sounded so weird.

"Are you just going to stare at me dude. I'm like starving right now." America whined jumping in the passenger seat. Normally he'd drive given England drives like shit but Germany is lowkey scary and he doesn't want to accidentally hit someone and get screamed at.

England quickly hopped in the car turning it in before staring back at America. "Was that a serious question or were you just fucking with me? Did France tell you about the thing already? He said he was going to wait but he's a frog so-"

"What thing?"

"So! Where do you want to eat? There's a starbucks over near the airport." England yelled driving forward abruptly obviously ignoring the question.

"Dude what the hell is wrong with you?" America muttered leaning back in his chair.

"Me! Your the one talking about dating." England hissed turning sharply.

"Ey dude watch the road. Don't stress about what I said anyways, I was just wondering. God you old people are so serious. Can't even talk about dating nowadays without getting chewed out." America whined looking out the window.

"You're talking about dating me!"

"Or France maybe."

"Fuck no you can't date France." England hissed pulling into a starbucks.

"Why not? At least he can talk about things all you do is complain."

"That's not true! I can talk about all sorts of things… I'm an interesting person."

"Since when?"

"I'm taking you out on a date am I not!" England yelled throwing his door open. America went to open his own door but stopped when England hissed at him.

"Dude that's not normal." America said pulling his hand away from the door handle.

England ignored him stalking around the car to open America's door.

"It's called be a damn gentleman." England explained his cheeks turning pink.

"I wasn't aware gentleman hissed at people but thanks." America mumbled ignoring the way his own face felt hot.

He exited the car following England to the restaurant groaning when the british man insisted on opening all the doors.

"I am totally capable of doing that myself thank you very much." America grumbled more to himself than England.

"Didn't you slam the door on your foot at the meeting last month?" England said his lips turned upwards slightly.

America huffed crossing his arms praying his face wasn't as red as he thought. "Twas a rare occurrence good man it won't happen again."

"That wasn't the first time-"

"So! What are we gonna get? I gotta catch my flight like in like two hours." America yelled walking over to the register where a tiny girl stood.

"Hi welcome to starbucks what can I get you?" She asked smiling so wide it looked almost painful. Thankfully she was speaking english which meant England wouldn't be left out of the conversation.

"Uh hot chocolate and like two chocolate muffins. British guy wants Honey citrus mint tea with some peppermint." America ordered easily ignoring England's huffing.

"I didn't say I wanted that."

"Dude you always get that before a flight, I'm actually sort of observant." America gloated going to pay for the meal but England beat him to it.

"I said I'd pay." The blond mumbled, the girl behind the register grinned happily at the two.

"It's so cute to see couples like you two. The pressure of society doesn't bother you at all." The girl cheered happily turning away from the two men to relay the order.

"He's not my boyfriend!" America screeched his face burning fiercely.

England spluttered for a moment next to him before giving America a wicked grin. "Aw love you don't need to be embarrassed she's just trying to be kind."

"Oh my god I'll throw you out a window bastard." America hissed covering his face to avoid seeing the girls happy smile.

"I thought I was supposed to be the prude, you know it's rude to take another's job." England teased leaning towards America, poking his shoulder.

America groaned ignoring England in favor of grabbing his drink and food which the girl was now holding out.

"Thanks! Please ignore Mr. Eyebrows he's legally insane."

"I am not you git!" England exclaimed taking his own drink and trailing after America who was already sitting at a table.

They were both silent for a minute, America chewing on his muffin while England glared sipping on his tea.

"I'm surprised you didn't order your usual fancy coffee." England muttered still glaring.

America rolled his eyes, "Well I was gonna but then I decided I kind of want to sleep on the flight. I could get it without caffeine but hot chocolate is good with muffins."

"Ah, it's interesting how much effort you put into thinking about food. Maybe if you thought about work in such a way you'd get things done quicker."

"Are you just going to insult me, I can sit here and make fun of you too." America huffed nearly burning his tongue on his drink.

"Go ahead, I'll have you know that I'm perfectly above average in everything I do. Even my looks are-" England started to brag but America quickly stepped in with a single word.

"Eyebrows."

"You fucking brat." England cursed, "My eyebrows are perfectly fine."

"Your hair looks like a rats nest."

"It does not!"

"Yes it does," America said leaning over and running a hand through England's hair. "Feels like a rats nest too."

The blond locks were ruff and slightly tangled. England was definitely the type not to use conditioner he probably used cheap shampoo too.

"Dude do you even wash your hair?" America asked pulling his hand away.

"Of course I wash my hair! Do you wash yours?" England challenged standing.

Before America could even think about yelling at him England was already threading his fingers through America's hair.

America froze his entire body heating up. He imagines in another situation this could be romantic… or erotic but he's not going to think about that one.

England's hands felt slightly cold which wasn't entirely shocking. What was shocking was how softly England was being, America sort of expected him to basically yank on his hair before yelling at him. However the other man seemed to be sort of petting him?

"Iggy dude… you realize how weird this looks." America whispered hoping his voice wasn't as squeaky as it felt.

"Oh shit your right." England cursed pulling his hand away. His face was probably just as red as America's face felt.

"So…"

"Your hair is absurdly soft you most likely wash it often." England mumbled looking at his tea intently.

America almost felt like laughing at how totally lame that was but he refrained from doing so. "Thank you I try to keep up on my appearance."

"I noticed."

"Dude either flirt with me or don't this is confusing as hell." America said plainly glaring at England who if possible turned redder.

"The hell is that supposed to mean! I'm the confusing one you're the one that was talking about dating but than practically screamed at that poor girl when she confused us as a couple!" England exclaimed obviously frustrated.

"Well we aren't a couple! If you like me like that, which it's obvious you do, than man up and say it!" America yelled back not at all okay with being called confusing. He prided himself on being a very simple person despite what others say.

"I can't!"

"Why not!"

"I promised France I wouldn't! Actually I promised almost the entire damn world I wouldn't!" England confessed still yelling. As soon as he finished he froze horrified.

America was confused, obviously that was not the type of confession he was looking for. He had hoped that maybe if England stated what he was feeling than he'd be able to clarify what he himself was feeling instead he was left with a new question.

"What do you-" America stopped tilting his head at England who was furiously gesturing to behind him.

"Dude are you trying to pull a look over there and then run away? I'm totally not going to fall for that-"

"What are you bastards talking about?" A very deep italian voice asked suddenly.

America didn't shriek but he did yelp in a heroic fashion. He spun around to see South Italy or Romano standing behind him along with his brother North Italy. Both who looked less than pleased.


	4. Chapter 4

**HAHAHAHA- school is such a bitch am i right?  
**

* * *

The two italian men were staring at America who smiled widely and waved.

"Uh, nothing dudes? What are you up too?" He asked, watching the brothers give England a very disgusted look.

"We were just in the area, having to go back home and all. What are you doing with England?" Romano asked, his voice as irritated as always.

"We were having a chat, not that it's any of your business." England snapped.

"Ah Mr. England don't be upset!" Italy exclaimed waving his arms, "We'll leave you and Alfred alone."

America reeled for a moment, not used to anyone but his brother using his human name. Though it wasn't uncommon for Italy to refer to him as Alfred. They just never spoke much, which is weird given how similar the two are.

"Don't use his human name dumbass!" Romano yelled grabbing his brothers shoulder.

"He doesn't mind, I've done it before." Italy cried as his brother shook him back and forth.

Romano stopped shaking him and stared at America expectantly.

America shrugged watching England who was hissing at the ground. Which is actually pretty normal for him but unsettling nonetheless.

"Yeah that's chill dude, just don't go throwing it around all the time. Gotta keep professional and shit." America replied smiling.

Italy visibly lit up while both Romano and England seemed pissed.

"Why does he get to call you that?" Both men yelled. America never really thought about it but they were super similar, both had major differences but they would do that same angry scream thing.

"Uh why not, we're buds. Right dude?" America said nudging Italy who grinned.

"Yes! We're best of friends, we go to races all the time. Alfred has very fast cars." He exclaimed clapping his hands together.

It was true, though he'd rather Italy stay away from any fast cars. Watching races was fine however the italian seemed to be possessed by some crazy need to drive at the speed of light. Getting in the car with Italy was basically a death sentence. Plus the dude never hit his signal which was just rude.

"Yeah well I'm at your house all the time, why can't I call you Alfred?" Romano asked his face doing that weird 'imma bout the flip the fuck out but not quite yet' look that he has somehow mastered.

"I never said you couldn't dude." America whined leaning away from the three men.

"What about me?" England hissed, his eyebrows furrowing. Being angry is really not a good look on him, whoever said thick eyebrows were in should've put some sort of limit on it.

"No not you."

"Why not?!"

"Because I said so. Besides, I'm going to be late for my flight." America exclaimed walking away from the fuming british man.

He didn't actually care if anyone called him Alfred. Unlike some of the older nations he didn't think it was some sort of sacred or personal thing, it was just a name. If it wasn't for the fact that he didn't feel like learning everyone's human names he'd use them with everyone. He just liked fucking with England.

Unfortunately America's exit was not honored at all. All three of the other men trailed after, England was fuming while the italian brothers chatted about pasta and murder.

"Dudes you realize we're all on different flights right?" America asked.

Italy nodded quickly, "Yes but my flight doesn't leave for awhile so I thought I could keep you company!"

"Oh, I guess that's okay-" America started, stopping mid-sentence when England yelled.

"I was keeping him company!"

"Yeah well you're an old pervert. We're much better company." Romano teased, shrieking when England reached for him.

"I'm not a pervert you bugger! I was just taking him out for a meal, how is that malicious at all?"

"We were just concerned you were breaking the whole deal, which wouldn't really be fair since no one told us that it was off. I would have prepared some pasta and wine if I had known." Italy exclaimed pulling Romano away from England.

America frowned watching the three argue. What the hell was that deal they keep bringing up? Was it some sort of secret alliance? That was doubtful, his government would have picked up on it. Or maybe it was an alliance between the actual personifications? Everyone seems to be on it so either way he had to find out what it was all about.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked stepping in between England and the brothers.

"Um, lots of things. Mostly how horrible England's fashion sense is." Romano replied sarcastically.

He was hiding behind his brother, obviously waiting for England to try and grab him again. Said englishman was turning an awful red color. If he kept this up they'd be taking him to a hospital for a heart attack.

"No not about that, you're totally right though. Sweater vests died like years ago dude." America said, high fiving Romano.

"They did not! I look perfectly fine thank you very much!" England screeched before inhaling deeply, "You are just all uncultured, the sweater vest is the clothing of a gentleman."

"Whatever man." America waved his hands trying to focus, "I want to know about that deal thing Italy was talking about. France said something about it before and I think I've heard some others talking about it."

"Oh it's a deal that no one is allowed to-" Romano slapped his hand over Italy's mouth preventing him from finishing the sentence.

"It's none of your business, has absolutely nothing to do with you so don't ask again." England replied smoothly.

America pouted, eyes narrowing. Despite how chill England sounded he looked nervous, plus there's no way Romano would have cared enough to stop Italy from saying something unless he thought it was going to get them in trouble.

"Fine don't tell me. I'll just find out later… hey Italy you want to visit my country for a little while?" America asked sweetly, grinning from ear to ear.

Both Romano and England look at Italy in horror. Italy's amazing ability to not read the atmosphere came in handy when he nodded in confirmation.

"I'd love too! We haven't had some alone time in awhile." Italy chirped grabbing America's hand.

"You can't!" Romano and England both exclaimed, Romano going as far as to grab his brothers arm.

"Why can't he." America hissed grabbing Italy's other arm pulling him towards the door.

"Uh we have a… meeting?" Romano lied sheepishly.

England slapped the back of his head which made Romano release Italy's arm in favor of nursing his now throbbing head.

"The fuck was that for bastard!"

"That was the lamest lie I have ever heard you dolt- where are you going!" England watched as America lead Italy away from the arguing men towards the door.

"Really gotta go man. I got to get Italy a ticket than we have to make it to the flight on time. Ya known business stuff, really sorry. Talk later okay!" America laughed running out the door holding Italy's hand tightly.

"Why are we running?" Italy chirped keeping up with America easily. Guess that italian speed comes in handy once again.

"I'm pretty sure England was about to explode and I do not want to be there for that. Besides those two are being rude I'd much rather hang out with you. We're gonna do so much fun stuff." America said grinning. Maybe he could get the italian to spill the beans about that deal thing too.

Italy smiled, "That's so sweet Alfred, I'm sure we're going to have a lot of fun."

* * *

 **Happy pride month my dudes. Sorry this is so short I just really wanted to post, plus this is more of a bridge to get to the next ship chapter (Italy/America if it wasn't obvious!)**  
 **I was thinking of making a tumblr since it takes me so long to post chapters I might post ship requests on that? (I know you guys are thirsty af)**


End file.
